


Hands kink

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Starkerfangirl/ freakingfangirl Tumblr Back-up [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Peter Parker, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Peter has a kink with Tony's hands and he can't help it.





	Hands kink

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my Tumblr](https://freakingfangirl.tumblr.com/post/175464594213/starker-moodboard-7-hands-kink-that-day-would) where you can see the moodboard who inspired this ficlet :)
> 
> I'm not fluent in English but I try my best when I write, so I hope you enjoy this :3

That day would be great for Peter if he didn’t realize the kink he had. He started to date Tony two years ago but just now he realized about his hands. Tony’s hands was bigger than his. Not so much but the perfect size to drive him crazy. He started to play with his palm when they were cuddling in the sofa. He touch the skin in a soft way that makes Tony to laugh because of the tickling.

That day he stopped.

But now he wasn’t.

He was panting on the bed, ass up, face burried in the pillow trying to have a look of one of the hundreds photos of Tony’s hands, because yes, he had a whole folder on his laptop and his cellphone to help him to jerk off when Tony was at work. Peter was stroking his hard dick, fast, but the climax never came. Something was missing. He chuckled. He was angry with his own body.

“Did you miss me, darling?”

Peter didn’t move. He shivered.

He turned his head around slowly just to see him and then he looked at his hands. Tony was with his arms folded, one of his hands on his arm. 

“Fuck……..”, Peter muttered. He started to stroke his dick again looking at him.

“Can I join you?” Tony asked and untied his necktie. Peter nodded. “Good boy…” 

 Tony jumped behind Peter and touched him. His hands going around Peter’s neck, pinching his nipples, and his nails draw a trace over his abs. 

 “Please, touch me… Touch me more… More… More…” Peter begged to him. 

“I don’t know what’s going on with you the last days… But I’m start to loving it…” The man said and kissed him behind his ear. 

Tony started to play with Peter manhood with one hand and with the other he did it with his ass. Of course he was feeling something because of the moans of his partner but the foreplay was just to good to cut it off. 

He fingered him with one finger. Peter seemed to don’t have any reaction. He was back and forth several times. Nothing great happened. 

He tried with a second finger. “Oh, yes…” Those were Peter’s words before to give a bite to the pillow. Tony enjoyed it. He really did. Peter’s body started to move at the rhythm of his fingers. He was babbling some dirty words that Tony didn’t understand. 

He tried with a third finger and fuck, that makes Peter to cum. 

When Tony realize what’s going on there, Peter was licking his fingers in such sexual way that he was ready for a night awake full of hard sex and a day off from work.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as [freakingfangirl](https://freakingfangirl.tumblr.com/) (until Tumblr decide what to do with their users), on DreamWidth [with the same username](https://freakingfangirl.dreamwidth.org/) and on Twitter as [starkerfangirl](https://twitter.com/starkerfangirl) :)


End file.
